User blog:Greenberet69/Tron vs. Megaman (NT Warrior)
Tron: The legendary security computer program who fights for the Users and for the Freedom of Programs. VS. Megaman NT Warrior: The NetNavi who fights to protect the Real World, and the World of the NetNavi's from Evil. TWO LEGENDARY Programs Go Head to Head to find Out WHO IS DEADLIEST! Weapons Battle Notes 1 vs. 1 Battleground *Tron City Battleground Note Lan and his Father are visiting the ENCOM tower when something starts happening to the Systems and Lan sends Megaman into the System to find out what's going on. X-Factors Tron-Megaman 95 Combat Experience 100 Edge Megaman: While Tron has fought some tough foes like Sark none of them can compare to the enemies Megaman fights on a daily Basis like the Virus Beast, The Cybeast, and more. 95 Hand-to-Hand 95 Edge Even: '''Both Programs are skilled Hand-to-Hand fighters when things get up close. 100 Skills 100 '''Edge Even: Both are skilled Fighters being able to take on multiple foes sometimes by themselves. 94 Cunning 87 Edge Tron: Being able to fight and defeat many Evil Programs by himself Tron has shown himself how to use the environment to his advantage to take down his foes. Personal Edge I give my EDGE to Megaman. He has the better weapons, and has faced more tougher enemies. The Battle At ENCOM Tower... "Alright Lan welcome to ENCOM tower." Mr. Hikari said "Wow I've heard a lot of good stuff about this place, I can't believe you were aloud to visit this place and you brought me along to!" Lan said Just then the alarm system goes off and people start running all over the place. Lan's Dad is able to stop one of the workers and asks what's going on, the worker says the system is acting up and everyone is trying to find out what's going on. The worker runs off and that's when Lan decides to send Megaman into the system to check the system out and his father agrees. Lan looks and finds a acces port and then yells "JACK IN MEGAMAN!" a red laser then connects to the port access (travels to the inside of the computer system). Location Tron City... Megaman lands on his feet and stands up to survey his surroundings. "Wow this place looks strange." Megaman says Megaman spots a nearby city and begins to start walking in the direction. Megaman enters the city and is walking down a abandoned part of the streets when he sees a strange vehicle ahead of him that is heading right towards him. Megaman looks for a place to hide until the vehicle passes but sees no place to go and notices the vehicle not slowing down. Megaman quickly jumps into the air and transforms his arm into a Tank Cannon and as the vehicle passes him he fires and hits the back of the vehicle which flips forward and starts flipping over on its side until it stops a few feet from Megaman. Megaman looks up to see a man crawl out of the vehicle hold his hand up and the vehicle becomes a baton. Unknown to Megaman is that he is looking at the Legendary Security Program Tron. Tron looks at Megaman and thinks that Clu has sent one of his minions to deal with him and gets ready for combat. Megaman tries to talk to Tron but Tron grabs his Identity Disk and throws it at Megaman who barely dodges the disk but notices it coming back towards him and jumps over the disk and sees Tron catch it. Megaman transforms his Cannon into the Mega Buster and begins firing it at Tron but Tron is able to deflect the shots with his Identity Disk. Megaman charges up his Mega Buster but instead of aiming directly at Tron Megaman fires at the ground in front of Tron and Tron gets blasted back. Tron gets back up grabs his Baton and changes it into Staff and charges at Megaman. Megaman jumps back as Tron takes a jab at him and before Tron's eyes Megaman glows and his outfit changes into that of the Proto Soul. Megaman draws the Proto Soul sword and charges at Tron and the two begin to duel. Tron is able to keep Megaman and bay sine his staff in longer but Megaman is still fighting strong with the Proto Soul sword and when he gets the chance he jumps back and swings the sword which releases a energy slash which Tron narrowly escapes. Megaman converts back to his regular form and transfomrs his hand into a Vulcan gun and begins shooting at Tron and while Tron is able to escape the majority of the shots he gets hit on his leg. Tron transfomrs his Baton into a Sword and charges at Megaman who converts his Vulcan gun into a Elemental Sword and clashes swords with Tron. The two continue to clash swords and both manage to get a scratch on each other but nothing major and continue to fight until Tron slashes Megaman aross the chest. Megaman looks down to see data and gets weakened but still continues to fight and converts into the Roll Soul and fires the Roll Arrow at Tron who gets blown back and injured more. Megaman converts back to his normal self and Tron gets back up and both Programs continue to fight. Megaman uses another Double Soul the Search Soul and takes aim at Tron, Tron tosses his Identity disk at Megaman but Megaman dodges the shot takes aim down the scope of the Search Soul sniper rifle and fires a Charge Shot and with nothing to protect him Tron gets hit straight through the chest flies back and derezzes before Megaman's eyes. Megaman converts back to his normal self and falls down in pain as he is still injured across the chest but manages to get up raise his fist in the air and yell in victory. Lan then logs Megaman out of the system. Winner Megaman Expert's Opinion Both of these Programs were skilled but in the end it came down to the fact that Megaman has foughten more tougher enemies then Tron ever has and thus was ready for anything. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles